


Я расскажу тебе сказку

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Slut, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Тесей попадает в плен и заверте...





	Я расскажу тебе сказку

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** бандаж, пониплей, групповой секс, изнасилование, сомцесучки, расчеловечивание, возможен ООС.
> 
>  **Примечание:** сюжета нет, предположения о взаимоотношениях героев являются исключительно фанонами автора.

  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? — Абернети с видимым усилием пытался разжать челюсти Тесея. Цепи все еще крепко держали того, но остаться без руки очень не хотелось. Тесей сверкал глазами и рычал, как любимые звери его брата, но для таких зверей и придуман намордник. — Сказку о правильном мальчике, который всегда хотел быть идеальным.  
  
Зубы Тесея щелкнули возле самой кожи, и Абернети отскочил, отдернув руку. Но торжество сил добра долго не продлилось, Тесей с хрипом согнулся от меткого пинка в солнечное сплетение. Еще секунда, и в его губы врезался холодный металл. Торжествующий Абернети застегнул пряжку ремня на затылке прежде, чем Тесей смог выплюнуть узкую пластинку трензеля. Теперь он был взнуздан, как лошадь, и к колечкам удил уже пристегивали поводья.  
  
— Так вот, — слегка запыхавшийся Абернети на всякий случай проверил кандалы. Аврор остается аврором, даже когда он без палочки и связан. Впрочем, это только добавляло остроты. — Правильным может быть только тот человек, который вовремя умер. Иначе рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться с тем, что слишком выходит за рамки узаконенной праведности.  
  
Закрепив ремни не только вокруг головы, но и вокруг шеи, Абернети на пробу потянул за поводья, с удовлетворением ощутив чужое сопротивление. Голый, со скованными ногами и связанными за спиной руками, Тесей все еще был горд. Но и он вынужден будет пойти туда, куда его ведут.  
  
Особенно если перехватить его под уздцы — так, чтобы кулак со стиснутыми в нем ремнями упирался в нежную кожу под подбородком. Рычание отдалось в костяшке указательного пальца. Тесей мотнул головой и ударил Абернети плечом, отталкивая от себя подальше. Да, даже связанным аврор остается аврором. Еще одна попытка сдвинуть его с места увенчалась тем, что Абернети сам едва не оказался на полу. Полный ярости взгляд серо-зеленых глаз столкнулся с таким же — но синих.  
  
— Что у вас тут? — Гуннар Гриммсон вырос на пороге камеры бесшумно, будто бы соткавшись из окружающей холодной темноты. Сверкающие глаза Тесея его явно не впечатлили, он смотрел на того, как смотрят на собственность.  
  
Впрочем, почему — как? Его предки, бороздившие соленые земли лебедей, считали пленников законной добычей. Скамандер хорошо дрался, но был недостаточно умелым, чтобы защитить свою свободу.  
  
Но схватить Тесея не удалось и Гриммсону — сперва помешал не успевший вовремя отдернуть руку Абернети, потом и сам Тесей ухитрился отскочить в сторону, невзирая на ножные кандалы. Впрочем, его это не спасло, и он рухнул на пол, зашипев сквозь зубы и трензель. Гуннар выдохнул и буквально отставил сунувшегося было помогать младшего. В этом противостоянии только его и не хватало!  
  
Тем временем Тесей откатился в сторону, и просто взять его за поводья не удалось. Зато удалось на них наступить. Гуннар торжествующе усмехнулся. Хорошее изобретение. Наклонившись, он неторопливо намотал ремни на ладонь и потянул вверх, полностью игнорируя возобновившееся рычание.  
  
Сперва Тесей был вынужден приподняться. Потом — встать на колени, с озлобленной ненавистью взглянув на Гуннара снизу вверх. Мышцы связанных за спиной рук напряглись, верхняя губа подрагивала, грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Ничего общего с обычно сдержанным и даже отстраненным аврором.  
  
Гуннар снова усмехнулся и дернул за поводья вверх, поднимая на ноги. К стене с вбитыми в нее кольцами он своего пленника практически потащил, больше не обращая внимания на сопротивление и не пытаясь заставить его идти самостоятельно. Не хочет — пусть не идет, его вполне можно и отволочь.  
  
Подкравшийся сзади Абернети легонько потерся щекой о могучее плечо, отвлекая от процесса привязывания Тесея за поводья. Гуннар было от него отмахнулся, но Абернети с тихим урчанием потерся сильнее, как очень голодный и очень настойчивый кот. Он дышал часто и чуть рвано, легкими движениями поглаживая сперва ремень на брюках Гуннара, а потом и ткань самих брюк.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — теперь усмешка была адресована уже Абернети. Гуннар собственнически приобнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Тот замурлыкал и расставил ноги пошире, весь подавшись навстречу. Взгляд у него был дерзким.  
  
— Ревную! — и Абернети решительно взялся за пряжку ремня. Тесей поперхнулся и уставился на обоих, на какое-то время даже позабыв о ненависти. Это они что? Вот они что, серьезно?!  
  
Гуннар покровительственно потрепал Абернети по плечу и отступил от стены — так, чтобы не попасть под удар, если Тесей вдруг вздумает еще и лягаться.  
  
— Не стоит, — Гуннар сделал несколько издевательскую паузу. — Ты все равно лучше.  
  
Абернети смущенно улыбнулся и опустил глаза, расстегивая пряжку. Ремень с шелестом выскользнул из металлической петли, и теперь Абернети нетерпеливо гладил ладонью пах. А потом, повинуясь требовательному жесту Гуннара, встал на колени.  
  
Дальнейшее было просто и знакомо. Потереться лицом о пах, прямо через ткань. стянуть лишнее и пощекотать член дыханием. Абернети был нетерпелив, но Гуннар предпочитал размеренность во всем.  
  
Слегка наклонив голову, чтобы получше ощутить тяжелую руку в волосах, Абернети с торжеством покосился в сторону все еще напоминающего сову Тесея и медленно лизнул ствол. Еще раз, еще. Потом прошелся нижней губой, вновь защекотав дыханием. И только затем взял в рот головку. Ему нравилось, что Гуннар всегда слегка вздрагивает, когда он так делает. Даже каменную статую можно пробудить, если приложить достаточно стараний.  
  
Гуннар на пленника не смотрел вообще. Он любовался тем, как старательно Абернети заглатывает его член. Как дерзко он посматривает вверх, будто пытаясь доказать, что да, посмотри, какой я развратный. Гляди на меня. Восхищайся мной. И Гуннар восхищался, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы, прижимая еще немного плотнее, принуждая брать глубже.  
  
— Ты умница, — Гуннар пару раз провел мизинцем за ухом Абернети и отстранился. Голос у него был сбившимся, хрипловатым, и Абернети вновь смущенно опустил глаза. Но теперь смущение смешивалось с торжеством. С колен он пока не вставал, прекрасно зная, насколько умеет будоражить в такой позе.  
  
— Ммм… — начал он и снова покосился на Тесея. Тот демонстративно отвернулся к стене, но привычка контролировать ситуацию и пространство не позволяли ему совсем отстраниться от происходящего. И результаты были… очевидны. Абернети оценил поджарую фигуру с крепкой спиной и ногами, подтянутую задницу, а пуще того уже наполовину вставший член. — А можно мне — его?  
  
Это было весьма нахальной просьбой. Гуннар редко делился добычей, какой бы она ни была. Он оценивающе глянул сперва вниз, потом на Тесея и медленно пожал плечами.  
  
— Можно. Но всей подготовкой займешься сам.  
  
Еще раз почесав Абернети за ухом, он отошел к Тесею, в очередной раз беря его под уздцы. Пожалуй, ему нравилось это изобретение — удила врезаются в рот, не давая не только говорить (и произносить заклинания), но и слишком сильно сопротивляться. Хотя не сказать, чтобы Тесей не старался, успев несколько раз чувствительно ударить Гуннара в бок. Усаживать на один из многочисленных каменных выступов, заменяющих в камере мебель, тоже пришлось с боем, но оно того стоило. Разъяренный, но уже почти обессилевший Тесей выглядел ничуть не хуже лукавого смущенного Абернети. Гуннар не удержался и почесал пленника под подбородком.  
  
Абернети снова вздохнул, слегка обиженный таким вниманием. И пониманием того, что целиком и полностью эту добычу ему не отдадут. Поднявшись с колен, он быстро разделся и порылся в кармане сброшенных брюк.  
  
Перед Тесеем он на колени вставать не собирался. Небрежным жестом, глядя прямо в злые синие глаза, он прошелся ладонью по его члену. Второй рукой, с такой же небрежностью, погладил по груди, болезненно задевая соски. Тесей зашипел — даже не от боли, а от смешанного с яростью удивления.  
  
Они все-таки серьезно. Это было настолько удивительно, что Тесей не чувствовал ни стыда, ни униженности. Только нарастающее возбуждение и беспокойство, вытесняющие злость. Нет, он совершенно не хотел этих двоих. Но ярость все еще требовала выхода, и черт бы всех подрал, почему бы и не такого?!  
  
— Хммм, — Гуннар тоже провел рукой по плечу и груди Тесея, слегка прижал ладонью горло в предупреждающем жесте. — Ты и ему нравишься.  
  
Встав сбоку от пленника, он слегка отпустил поводья, давая немного воли. Совсем чуть-чуть — как раз, чтобы Тесей мог мотнуть головой. Абернети тихо рассмеялся и уперся ладонями в его плечи.  
  
— Нравлюсь. Да? — Он щелкнул зубами и начал медленно, аккуратно насаживаться на член. Это почти никогда не было болезненно, но всегда немного странно. Странно ощущать, как твердый и горячий ствол проникает внутрь, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы.  
  
Абернети наслаждался каждой секундой, не пытаясь завершить все быстро. Это было торжество обладания. Обладания тем, кто ненавидит тебя, но все равно хочет. Кто готов растерзать голыми руками, но сейчас тяжело дышит, прикусывая трензель во рту. Не удержавшись, Абернети склонился и коротко поцеловал истерзанный железом уголок губы. Попытавшегося было отвернуться Тесея жестко удержали за узду. Пусть Абернети и младший, но Тесей — добыча. И должен об этом помнить.  
  
Свободной рукой Гуннар потрепал Абернети между лопаток и встал ближе, требовательно подпихнув уже его. Не забывай о своем месте и ты.  
  
Абернети повел бедрами, устраиваясь поудобнее, и склонился вбок, снова забирая член Гуннара сперва в руку, а потом в рот. Ему было хорошо. Он двигался неторопливо, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент, когда владеет сразу двумя. Или двое — обладают им. И чтобы Гуннар жестче и жестче сжимал его волосы в пальцах. Чтобы Тесей вздрагивал от каждого движения, борясь сам с собой. Абернети прекрасно знал, что будет дальше, и эта игра ему не надоедала.  
  
Гуннар не выдержал первым. Уверенно перехватил голову любовника, он начал размашисто, с силой вбиваться в его рот, заставляя Абернети слегка поскуливать и задыхаться — а еще судорожно шарить рукой по собственному члену.  
  
— Мммххх, — когда Абернети наконец выпустили, он мог только бессвязно мычать, облизывая губы и сглатывая. — М…  
  
Он выровнялся, оперевшись руками нa плечи Тесея и низко наклонив голову. Губы его покраснели и влажно поблескивали. Серо-зеленые глаза смотрели затуманенно, сердце билось так бурно, что заглушало все звуки. Встряхнувшись, Абернети благодарно глянул на Гуннара и выпрямился.  
  
Теперь он размеренности не хотел. Теперь он хотел сорвать маску с Тесея.  
  
Уперевшись коленями в камень, Абернети двинул бедрами. Быстрее, еще быстрее. Ощущая, как член двигается внутри. Слушая сдавленные постанывания Тесея. Еще-еще-еще!  
  
Он кончил бурно, с торжествующим вскриком. И тут же слез с Тесея, демонстративно не обращая на него больше внимания.  
  
Гуннар на миг поднял глаза к потолку, но пока комментировать не стал, заново привязывая пленника к кольцам. Развлечения отдельно, безопасность — отдельно.  
  
— Пошли, — бросил он Абернети, когда тот торопливо оделся. — Пора вызывать легилименку.  
  
— Хорошо, — Абернети стряхнул воображаемую пылинку с рукав и обернулся к Тесею. — Правильные мальчики всегда умирают. Всегда.


End file.
